Amnesia
by Nuvares
Summary: We all know the story of how Akane and Ranma met... and how she tried to drown him in the furo with a granite flowpot... but Kasumi stopped her... what would happen if Akane did hit Ranma with the ornament?
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: yea yeah I don't own Ranma Nibunoichi a.k.a. Ranma 1/2 it is owned by Viz and Takahashi-sama, not me, although this plot idea belongs to me and no one else.

I do this for fun and not profit!!!

"Speech" (duh)

Thought

[Signs]

(Authors notes)

Amnesia chapter 1 revision 1

      Liquid poured down from the two white orbs at their source, flowing around the black stalks and around the quivering ridge to flow over the protruding ground and fall off at the edge.  The salty liquid rolled over the cheeks of the Tendo patriarch as the first patters of rain fell from the cloudy sky, in his hands a postcard with a panda eating bamboo as the picture.

      Soun Tendo was crying, which in itself was nothing new since the Tendo was known to have a constant flowing of tears since the death of his wife.  The reason for his downpour was, although, not what most would have suspected, for they were not tears of sadness over the smallest of things but tears of joy.  The source of that joy was held firm in his quivering hands.

      Hi, Bringing Ranma from China. Saotome... the message that the card held kept repeating in his mind, it was the words he had been waiting for since they had locked the master away in the mountain.  Soon the Anything Goes schools of martial arts would be united as one with the marriage of a Tendo to a Saotome, and this brought him more joy than he had felt in a long time.  Bringing Ranma from China... Ranma from China... Bringing Ranma... Ranma is coming here!!!!

      "R-Ranma? Coming here?" Soun asked the air, his hands shaking from the excitement.  "Oh how I've w-w-waited for this day!" He re-read the message and confirmed that this wasn't a dream and he would soon be reunited with his best friend.  "Kasumi..."

---------

      "Yelch!" a young man yelled only minutes earlier from his position under a very large and very wet panda.  "HEY! Off Pop!" He growled through a mouthful of the wet bear's fur.  "It's not my fault that you fell in that puddle! Quit tryin' to change me too, ya old man!"

      [Useless boy!] The sign that mysteriously appeared in the panda's paw (how is it that a panda can hold a sign if it doesn't have an opposable thumb?) [We're in Nerima] the flipped around sign read, [Its time to meet your fiancé] the relapsed sign relayed.  Ranma did a double take.

      Now how the heck did he do that?! Ranma pondered as the message of the final sign sunk in... "FIANCE?"

---------

      "FIANCE?" rang through the Tendo home as the three young girls received the news their father was so happy about.  All three stared in horror, well two did and Kasumi was Kasumi, as their father happily nodded his eyes closed and oblivious to their objections.

      "Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine." Soun stated, "The son's name is Ranma Saotome.  If one of you three girls were to marry him..." sound stared at each in turn as his speech drug on.  "...And carry on this training center..." the 17 year old girl's eyes shifted over to the youngest, who seemed to fidget as if she knew what the girl was thinking. "Then the Tendo family legacy would be secure"

      "Wait a minute!" the youngest piped up.  "Don't WE have some say in who we marry?" 

      "Akane's right, Daddy." the eldest added, "We've never even met Ranma."

      "That's easily fixed." the patriarch answered them calmly, the rain splashing into the koi pond and on the roof.

---------

      The people in the street watched after the short flash shower as a girl was running for her life from the panda that was chasing her.  They watched helplessly as the probably rabid animal chased the girl down hoping that the police would show up soon to help.

      "YO CUT THAT..." she yelled jumping into the air and tossing the bag and her shoes to the side of the street.  "...OUT!!!" was her final outburst as she slammed into the things chest with a vicious flying kick knocking it back the way they came.

      "Say--Is that a panda?" was heard from one side of the street followed by, 

"That Is a panda isn't it?"  The panda got up and took what appeared to be a martial arts stance after spitting to the side.

      "Your move." was the only thing the girl said taking a stance of her own.  

The panda attacked with a fury of punches that was easily dodged by the nimble girl as she grabbed onto its arm flipping it over her back.

---------

      "LEGGO, y'ol' fool!" was heard from the doorway as Soun had finished the conversation with his daughters.

      "Oooo! It must be Ranma!" The middle girl exclaimed running with her father towards the door.

      "Saotome, my friend! We've been waiting..." was all that got out before both Tendo's came bolting back to the dining room from the entranceway followed lazily by a panda carrying a squirming red and black bundle over its shoulder.  In the commotion that ensued the bundle was eventually placed on its feet in front of the man shaking his head.  "You... Wouldn't be..." he asked tentatively.

      "Ranma Saotome" the girl said hesitantly fingering her braid.  "Sorry 'bout  this." Soun then swept her into a great hug.

      "At Last! You've come!" was all she heard as her ears were covered with the excess clothing of his kimono when she was violently pushed away.

      "He is a girl." was what the one girl said poking Ranma's breast.

      "Um... could you stop that?" was the last thing she said as the Tendo father fainted.

---------

      By the time Soun had gained full control over his consciousness Ranma and 

Akane were in the Dojo having a small sparing match.  Punch, punch, kick, jab, kick, punch; Akane's blows pass through the air where Ranma used to be.  Why am I missing her? Is she reading my moves?  she swung a few more times and got angry.  Ok this time...

      "FOR REAL!" her punch shattered the wood wallboard of the dojo and Ranma landed easily behind her and tapped her head and laughed a bit.  Soon she was laughing along with the odd girl, and sighed.  "You're pretty good.  Well I'm just glad that you're a girl..."

      "Huh?"

      "It's just... I'd really hate to lose to a boy" Ranma stared at her and didn't say a thing... worry creeping into her features.

---------

      Genma sitting in front of Soun...

      Ranma sitting in the furo...

      Kasumi cooking...

      Nabiki watching the two men...

      Akane changing in the changing room... ignoring the occupied sign on the door...

---------

      "YAAAAA!" Akane yelled once she had left the changing room, redressed in her bathrobe.  Upon reaching the Dining room she stepped out and lifted one of the granite flower pots mumbling something about drowning someone in the furo.

      "Akane, what is it? What's that for?" Nabiki inquired watching her sister perform an amazing show of strength.

      "There is a Pervert in the Bathroom!" Akane Yelled running for the furo with block in hand.

      "But wasn't Ranma just in there?" Kasumi asked Nabiki as they heard the tell-tale sound of a granite flowerbox striking a human skull. (They've heard it 

enough times as Kuno's been over trying to date Akane... only to be pummeled into the wall head first... don't worry, no damage to Kuno ^-^)

      When the two rushed to the source of the sound they found a very male person that, oddly enough, was dressed in Ranma's clothes, with a broken granite flowerpot sitting on his head.  Akane was standing there panting as the two fathers rushed to the scene.

---------

      Akane was not in a good mood, first she makes a friend from Ranma, who she thought was a girl, and now she finds out that he has some curse to turn into one when doused with cold water... it didn't make any sense...

      She was planning on apologizing to Ranma when she... he woke but then her 

'Akane' thinking came into play and she fumed that he hadn't told her that he was a he.

      Ranma, on the other hand, had yet to wake up and Genma was seriously getting worried... not for Ranma, of course, but of what he'd do if Ranma dies and Nadoka found out...

---------

      It was two days and Ranma still hadn't woken, everyone was starting to get worried, yes he was breathing and everything seemed fine but he just wouldn't wake up. No matter how many times Genma smacked him, or they splashed him with water, he just wouldn't wake up...

---------

      After a week they seriously considered calling the hospital... they had thought it before but Nabiki shot it down my stating the current finances and how a hospital bill was definitely not something they could afford.  But right now she was more worried about Genma suing their family for damages, not that they could pay that either.  And then, to her relief mostly, Ranma's eyes flickered open and he sat up.

      "Where am I?" he asked the closest person, who happened to be Akane, and got a reply in the form of a punch to the face.  "Ite! What did you do that for?" He sat there holding his bruised face.

      "THAT! Was for making us worry!" she retorted hitting him again in the chest causing him to double over.

      "AKANE!" Nabiki and Kasumi scolded her. "Don't forget who knocked him out for a week!" Nabiki finished the statement. "You're lucky he's not holding a grudge."

      Ranma was too busy gasping for breath to listen to the conversation and didn't hear what had happened to him.  "Ummm... who are you?" he asked the three girls... and again Akane got angry and hit him, hard.

---------

      Two hours later Ranma woke again this time with a splitting headache, and 

Genma was there.

      "There m'boy you finally decided to wake up eh?" he punctuated the comment with a slap to the back.  Which ended in Genma landing in the koi pond before the hand fell on his son's shoulders. Ranma just sat there, where had that come from? He just reacted... but why?

      Not wanting to find out that he had insulted the owner of wherever he was, he quickly got up and left the premises, grabbing the loaded travel pack out of habit.

---------

Author's Notes:

There first revision done

This is a divergence but might crossover a bit with another anime or two.

Send C&C to Jnuvares@hotmail.com,  to those who mentioned the spelling I sent it through a spell check.  For the others oh well. 


	2. Lose a family, gain a friend

Disclaimer: yea yeah I don't own Ranma Nibunoichi a.k.a. Ranma 1/2 it is owned by Viz and Takahashi-sama, not me, although this plot idea belongs to me and no one else.

I do this for fun and not profit!!! Don't sue me!!!

"Speech" (duh)

Thought

[Signs]

`Telepathy'

(Authors notes)

Amnesia chapter 2

      He walked for an unknown amount of time, constantly moving and not paying attention to his path.  The erratic movement was punctuated by his downtrodden attitude and feeling of loss.

      "Why cant' I remember anything?" he kept asking himself while the people around him were giving him a wide berth.  The greenish purple aura surrounding him scared the people around him, just a bit.  His strange wonderings ended as he heard the shrilling noise of a robbery in progress, across the street there were shots heard and a few men were walking out of the bank carrying guns as the police siren's came closer.

      What's going on? He asked himself sub-vocally. hey they're gonna hurt someone with those! that got him riled, they were gonna hurt people, he needed to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.  Looking around he saw people running from the trio and took that as a sign that he could just step in.

      The sickly green aura faded into a swirling mass of red and yellow as his anger overcame his depression.  As he approached one of the men nudged another and motioned to the teen boy walking towards them glowing red and with a look that said 'death to all' and decided to take aim.  The boy saw this and really got mad.

      All the men could think while they watched their friend open fire on the boy that looked like he was going nuke was Oh Shit...

---------

      A few seconds later the police arrived and started piling out of the cars in the trained pattern ingrained into them using their vehicles and other obstacles for cover.  But the sight that greeted them when they were done was one they didn't really expect.

      A boy stood there holding one of the bank robbers up one handed and was proceeding to crunch the mans gun with the other, the metal making a ear splitting grinding crunch as it compacted into the size of a baseball.  That wasn't the only surprising thing, the other two men were apparently unconscious and lying beside this odd glowing boy.  Both appeared to have been knocked out by blunt trauma to the body if the bruises and  cuts were any indication.

      They sat there staring as the boy proceeded to punch the man till he became like his two cohorts and left the world of consciousness.  This caught the police chief off guard as he held the megaphone ready with a command for the bank robbers to surrender.  Instead they watched as the boy picked up a backpack and started walking away.  This snapped the officer out of his comatose state.

      "HEY you," screeched over the amplification device as the police all turned their weapons on the kid, most looking like they were lost.  Didn't this kid just do the work for them? Should he be thanked? But he was so violent, what's up with this boy?  The boy in question just walked up to the barricade and calmly jumped over it mumbling to himself not noticing the outside world.

---------

      The rising of the sun glared upon our unknowing protagonist, still walking still dead to the world, but instead of how he was earlier there appeared to be another person there.  The new person was walking in the other direction.  The boy's black hair and yellow shirt was accented by fangs and a yellow-black bandanna, who at his moment was also dead to the world as he mumbled about some person that seemed to have wronged him.  As the two passed each other the first heard some of the mumbling. 

      "Ranma I shall make you pay for the Hell I've seen because of you... I shall... oh hi Ranma.. Make you rue the day you ran out on... RANMA!"  Ryoga turned and grabbed the handle of his battle umbrella shrugging the straps off of it. "RANMA BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE SEEN HELL!..."

      'Ranma' stopped and looked at the boy, there was something vaguely familiar about him and looking at him made him think of ham and eggs, which got his stomach rumbling.

      Man I'm hungry, I wonder if there's any food around here He looked up and finally noticed the boy. I wonder if he knows where I am... oops he's talking to me  'Ranma' stopped thinking and listened to the boy in front of him.

      "... Melon bread and... ARE YOU LISTENIGN TO ME RANMA!"  The boy was taken back.

      "Who's Ranma?" now a simple question deserves a simple answer, and that was anything but what he got from the boy.

      "DIE!!!" Ryoga charged Ranma in an attempt to get the revenge upon his rival.

      Die? Why should I die? Ranma was in deep thought but that didn't stop him from blocking each and every one of Ryoga's attacks, while landing a few on instinct.

      Why am I missing him? He's never been this good before!  What Ryoga hadn't realized was that Ranma happened to always be holding back when they spared, keeping just enough skill and power to defeat the boy but not showing everything.  Now, in comparison, Ranma was fighting for his life and thus was going all out.

      "STOP DODGING AND STAND STILL WON'T YOU!" Ryoga yelled in frustration raising up to put his all into the next thrust.  And Ranma saw his opening.

      Step to the side...

      Twist back, turn the head, dodge the fist...

      Step left, twist the body draw the fist back...

      Duck the backlash, thrust the fist, hit the body...

      Aim for the lower back, dodge the small ribs, rupture the kidney...

      Ryoga let out a straggled cry and fell to the ground rolling about as he felt the strike.

---------

      Regaining consciousness Ryoga noticed that he was currently sitting beside a warm fire being tended by a figure undistinguishable from his angle.  His groan brought motion from the person.

      "Are you going to attack me or can we talk?" The voice was familiar and cut through the pain he felt from his lower back and side.

      Ranma? He was about to get up and launch something when the boy spoke again.

      "If you decide to attack me I will defend myself... if you choose to talk maybe I can get some answers..." the uncertainty was what really caught Ryoga off guard, off the few months he knew Ranma the boy never dropped the charade of arrogance.

      "Ranma what's wrong with you?"

      "I don't remember..."

      "YOU FORGOT OUR DUEL!! DIE!" He picked up a rock and threw it at the other martial artist while he struggled to stand.

      "NO you idiot I forgot everything, who's this Ranma you keep talking about? I never met the guy!" He causally dodged the rock and extended a foot flipping he boy onto his back again. This action was received with large amounts of curses from the lost boy.

      Now Ryoga was never one to use his brain a lot, if he had his direction problem would probably have been less of a problem, but the admission really got him thinking. 

      So he remembers nothing... then what about our fight! he just sat there pondering the new information while Ranma continued to tend the fire.

      "So you want to know about Ranma do you?" Ryoga finally said, thinking of what to say. 

---------

      Ranma Saotome... so foreign yet somehow so personal Ranma was pondering the recent turn of events as Ryoga contented to train in the field. Although the rope that connected him to a tree close to camp made him a bit angry he didn't dispute the logic.

      'Keep this on and you won't get lost' Ranma had said and Ryoga wondered why he didn't think of it earlier.  But the latest happenings between the two boys made him almost forget his vendetta against the Saotome teen.  They had almost become friends, at least in Ryoga's view.

      Ranma didn't know what to think, from what Ryoga said Ranma was a great martial artist who also had the habit of being arrogant, rude, and also had a taste for foot.  But even with all these flaws Ryoga knew no one who was better at the Art then Ranma.

      Now Ranma had two options find the Saotome's or break off and start controlling his own life, not letting his father dictate everything like Ryoga said happened.  There wasn't much to go on, Ryoga hadn't been in Ranma's life much other than the school, and that didn't' help much.  But he was going to choose, either return to a man that controlled him, or stay with Ryoga and make a new life as him.

      Turning he started back towards the camp, dark clouds were forming into he sky and he didn't want to get drenched.  Watching Ryoga practice a bit he went towards the end of the rope as the first few drops His eyes boggled as his friend cursed loudly and shrunk into a pile of clothes with a little black pig sitting with the bandanna he usually wore as a collar.

      "Ryoga? What's goin... EGAAAAAHHHH!!!" Ranma-chan yelled out in surprise as she looked down at herself to find that she wasn't the boy she thought she was a few minutes earlier.  The pig was also staring at her in surprise before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out from a large burst of blood being expelled from his nose.

      Ranma-chan just stared in shock at the change wondering what was going on and Ryoga-buta was slowly regaining consciousness from the patter of rain on his face. As he did he noted the look of horror on Ranma's face and shook off the intruding water as the clouds started dispersing from one of Nerima's more sudden showers.

---------

      Ranma just sat there staring at Ryoga who was returning the favor.  Ryoga was seething as he remembered where he saw the redheaded girl that Ranma turned into.

      Ranma, I'll make you pay for that once your memory's back Ryoga promised himself, it was better revenge when it occurred against someone who knew that they did to deserve it.  I'll help you get your memory back then I'll make you pay for what you've done

      Ranma, on the other hand, was wondering what was going on and the silent treatment coming from his friend.  He just wanted to know what was going on, he changed into a girl when it rained and Ryoga turned into a pig.  It didn't really click that they changed back with hot water.

      "Ryoga," his voice broke the silence.  "What just happened?" Ryoga for his part Thought through his answer.

      "We're both cursed Ranma, your father dragged you to a place called Jusenkyou.  Naturally I followed because I was looking for revenge, While there though I was Knocked into one of the pools.  Each pool has a legend, mine was the 'spring of drowned black baby pig' supposedly twelve-hundred years ago a piglet fell into that spring, now every time someone touches that water they turn into a baby black pig.  Hot water reverses it but cold water triggers the curse."  Ryoga's speech was one he hoped that he wouldn't have to repeat. "I didn't' know what your curse was until today."

      "So I turn into a girl with gold water... and a guy with hot water..." Ranma's words trailed off as they sat there, both of their thought pertaining to the one subject. 

---------

      In the morning Ranma woke Ryoga up and got to cooking breakfast, a nice hearty meal of instant ramen cups.  Being that it was the only thing in either bag it had to do and both ate in silence.  After breakfast though came Ranma's announcement.

      "So Ryoga, since my father doesn't seem like the best person to be around, I was wondering... Mind if I tag along with you?"  The question, once out, made Ranma feel like a weight had been lifted from his chest.  Ryoga just scowled as he thought over his answer.

      "Tag along with me? And what am I supposed to say, sure why not?" Ryoga deadpanned. 

      "Wow thanks Ryoga, thanks for letting me join ya" Ranma said happily avoiding the sarcasm in the statement.  "Well lets go, I don't want my father finding us now that I'm not being dragged around by him"  with that he picked up his bag and waited for his friend.

      "Y'know Ranma you're arrogant, obnoxious, and you've cursed me to turn into a pig. But I'll come with you, even if to get my revenge when you get your head on straight again" and with that he swept up his bag and they started off, Ryoga in the lead.

---------

Author's Notes:

Finally! My Second chapter of my second fic done!

Yes I made Ranma a bit more intelligent and thoughtful than cannon, but with Genma not being there it's kind of obvious that he'd not be uber-idiot.  Just remember someone had to inherit the brain cell of the family, and Genma certainly didn't.

This is a divergence but might crossover a bit with another anime or two later on, I dunno, send your thoughts on if it should and with what.

Send C&C to Jnuvares@hotmail.com, There, spell checked and I worked with the format a bit.  Just to please those who read my work.


End file.
